The Runaway
by IndiscriminatexXAnimeXxLover
Summary: I'm new here so be kind. The story speaks for its self, so let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

She ran…..

The pain of her rejection was too much for her. The love of her life had denied her the chance to be loved by him as much as she loved him; Instead choosing to pursue the pink-haired harpy that continuously refused him.

_'He denied me_….' She thought as she cried in anguish, her tears mixing with to torrent of rain that continuously fell from the sky.

She ran faster as the thought hit harder, hoping to out-run the pain that dogged her every step, until she slipped. She fell face forward into the mud, moaning in pain and grimacing as she felt the mud and moist earth seep into her clothing. But still she stayed put, choosing only to flop onto her back and close eyes.

_'Why…..Why does it seem like nothing will ever go right for me? What in Kami's name did I do to deserve this torment' _she wondered as she looks up into the sky. Her usually beautiful pale lavender eyes dulled, lifeless from the pain in her heart as she thought about her day that she had.

~~~~~~~~`**FLASHBACK**~~~~~~~~

_She woke up with a start as ice cold water hit her face and body, wetting her nightgown and bed sheets. Looking around for the culprit she found only her father glaring at her angrily as her sister smirked maliciously, filming the entire exchange for Kami knows what type of humiliation to come in the future. Lowering her head and letting her bangs cover her eyes she remained still, only to feel a second bucket of water poured onto her head. She gasps for air and tries to get out of bed, but the wet sheets tangled around her causing her to fall on to ground with a wet plop as her father looked on in disgust and her sister cackled in mischievous glee at her misfortune._

_"Oh good you're already up and showered…stop wasting my time and get the hell out of my house," her father said annoyed that she gaped at him still. He looked down his nose at her. "Are you still here? Would you like me to revoke your school privileges and let you live with your already abysmal education?"_

_Quickly she shook her head no and began to stand. Her father rolled his eyes and looked about her room, scoffing at her before turning to leave "and clean your room…. Its unsightly," he said as he left. "Hanabi, sweetheart come on down for breakfast when you're ready." Hanabi smiled lovingly at her father as he passed her, gently kissing her forehead and left._

_The moment he left the room, her malevolent glimmer returned to face her older sister. "get off your fat ass you bitch.." she said as she watched older sister struggle. _

_With bangs covering her eyes to hide her tears she sniffled softly and said "y-young g-girls sh-s-should n-not s-spea-speak t-to th-the-eir On-Oni-Sa—AHH!" Hanabi interrupted her by grabbing her hair and pulling on it._

_"You are NOT my Sister Hinata!"Seethed Hanabi as she yanked her hand, still fisted in Hinata's hair backwards. "You really want to know what you are?" she asked as she forced Hinata head to nod yes as tears formed in eyes. Hanabi smirked and bent down to whisper into her ear "You Hinata are nothing but hated trash. A curse that we of the Hyuga clan must suffer with and to be honest," Hanabi smiled, "Everyone would probably like you better dead…."_

_Hanabi pushed her aside and watched as she lay still on the floor, spirit broken and mumbles " …and this bitch wanted to call herself my onii-sama….yea right". She walks out her room and down the stairs, happy with her work._

_"Mom….Why did you leave me here alone' thought Hinata in anguish._

_(TIMESKIP TO LAST PERIOD)_

_She sat in the back corner of the room waiting for the day to end, watching the raindrops trail down the windowpane as everyone gravitated towards their friends having loud boisterous conversations. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as her personal sunshine laughed obnoxiously at a joke told by his friends._

_Naruto Uzumaki, to her embodied everything that was pure and good in the world. He was always happy, and tenacious, never letting anything get him down for long. He was goofy, but knew how to be serious when the moment arose for it. Not only that, but he was athletic, which showed on his lean but muscular 6'4" frame, with an Adonis like face that could get away with murder. Stylishly messy blonde hair, a narrow face with dimpled cheeks, a killer smile and eyes so blue you could drown in them._

_Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was the total package, which was why she was in love with him. And she planned to let him know that today._

_Hesitantly she stood up and walked from her corner to the center of the room where Naruto and his clique sat. As she walked closer, his friends slowly quieted down and took notice of her approach. Shyly she tapped on his shoulder and he turned uncaringly to look at her "What is it…"He said trying to remember her name without being too obvious about it. "Hinata.." one of his friends whispered while pretending to sneeze._

_"Right, right," he said as he winked at his friend, "What is it Hinata?" She blushed as her name left his lips. "U-Uz-Uzum-maki-s-san….c-can w-we p-please t-talk…..in pri-va-vate?"She asked nervously while she played with the hem of her skirt. He rose his eyebrow at her reaction to him and nodded his head before he followed her to the window area where there were less people._

_"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, curious as to what she had to say. She looked at him, blushed and looked down at the ground before she spoke "Ever since the day you moved h-here…i-I've been drawn to you U-Uzum-maki-san. Just being in your presence is enough to brighten u-up my day…"_

_Naruto blinked at her and she gulped a bit before continuing, "I j-just wanted t-to let you know t-that I l-love you an—" she was interrupted by his boisterous laughter as he doubled over in his fit. "U-uzu-Uzumaki-s-san?" she said as a mortification and humiliation broiled in her stomache. _

_"Oh KAMI….that is rich!" he said before shouting to his friends, "Hey Guys, Another Weirdo just 'professed her undying love for me' ain't this shit hilarious?" Suddenly the whole class was ablaze in laughter at her expense, and tears formed in her eyes._

_Naruto chuckled and wiped a tear that formed from his eye. "Woo you're a riot Hinata… but I won't nor do I want to return your feeling. See I need a real woman and you…"He said as he glanced at her baggy attire, "are not it, she on the other hand is" he said as he looked lustfully at a high heeled pinkette Barbie pass by._

_"Your drooling Naruto" She said as she smirked at him. "It's only a matter of time til you mine Sakura-chan" he shouted back at her. " she rolled her eyes and flipped her hair as she said "Not even in YOUR dreams." Then she walked away._

_"Damn" was all he said before he turned back to Hinata, but she was already running away from the room._

**END FLASHBACK**

She sighs and turns her head to the left, and she realized where she was '_Bull's End'._

She slowly stood and waked over to the side of the bridge gently stroking the rails that usually kept people from falling into the water accidentally.

'_Maybe it's time I took Hanabi's advice to heart' _she thought as she gripped the railing and slowly pulled herself to its other side, the one with no protection.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Finally at peace and ready to face what was to come '_Mommy….I'll be with you soon' _she thought before she stepped off the railing and began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidently forgot to write a disclaimer for Chapter 1. Anyhow, Naruto (and the characters) aren't mine, if it was Hinata would be confident, and Sasuke less of an emo asshole J**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke's POV

_'Man I wish they'd stop calling'_ he thought scornfully as he finally pulled the battery out of his phone. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he looked up at the sky from underneath his umbrella.

'_Why can't they understand that I need breathing room after the day that I've had….I just want to be left alone_.' Sighing in frustration he remove the glove from his left hand and held it out to collect the rain drops. This is exactly what he needed. A get away from the flashy Hollywood lifestyle he was blessed with. From the paparazzi, his overbearing parents, his overachiever brother, and his empty home.

He had the lifestyle that most men dream of. Unfortunately from him, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't 'most men' and he detested the life he led.

He smiled as he watched the puddle of raindrops that formed in his palm. He shook his hand letting the puddle fall as he began down the well-worn path from his secret cottage down to the river bank, the place that to him more of a home than his actual house.

Stuffing his wet hand into his pocket, he looked down at the ground and walked aimlessly down the path as he reflected on the past day before he fled.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What the fuck is this Jerald?!" asked Sasuke as he slammed a magazine cover of him standing at the alter looking devastated and betrayed on the desk._

_'Fuck… I was hoping he wouldn't have seen it already' thought a wincing Jerald as he slightly cowered under the soul piercing gaze that Sasuke was famous for. _

_"Sasuke my man, mi compadre" said Jerald as he tried to placate the angry Uchiha, "Trust me when I say that we are investigating how they got their grubby hands on your wedding pictures. Sasuke shook his head and laughed hollowly, "that shit isn't a wedding picture, that's evidence of me getting played by that bitch in public" he said venomously._

_Jerald shivered as if the temperature in the room had dropped 10 degrees from the ice in Sasuke glare. "R-right, which is why they'll be down by the end of the week" He said as Sasuke turned to leave the room. "Make it by tomorrow afternoon," replied Sasuke as he look at Jerald over his shoulder, "or you'll be out of a job before the day is out." He left the room with angry purposeful steps as he left Jerald to make frantic calls in order to pull the picture off the cover._

_(TIMESKIP)_

_Sasuke slowed down his speeding navy blue Bugatti as he veered into the gate the surrounded his family's simple but illustrious mansion in the San Fernando Valley. Taking a deep breath he pulled himself out of the car and opened the front door._

_"I'm home" he announced only to find that there was no one there to answer him besides a maid that curtsied to him respectfully before continuing to clean the already spotless home._

_'Figures' he thought as walked slowly up the stairs to the second floor where all the bedrooms and personal offices were. He turned left at the top of the stairs and paused as he heard the sound of his father and mother arguing._

_"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE MIKOTO!" bellowed out his father angrily "NOT ONLY HAS HE MADE A FOOL OF HIMSELF, BUT HE HAS MADE A FOOL OUT OF THE UCHIHA NAME. I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT." _

_Sasuke looked taken back by his father's loud outburst and took a peak through the crack in to door to find out what was going on. As he looked inside he saw his mother sitting before her vanity set as his father paced the length of the room behind her, in his hand a magazine article was being crushed._

_"I MEAN LISTEN TO THIS SHIT THAT THEY HAVE WRITTEN.. 'It seems that the famed Uchiha are not as shrewd or charming as the magazines and tabloids have claimed them to be if Sasuke Uchiha's weekend was anything to go by. The Hollywood heartbreaker, was devastated by the betrayal of then fiancé and Pop Princess Ino Yamanaka as she left him on alter and eloped with his then friend Gaara Sabaku—Hollywood's very own bad boy. One would think that the shrewd Uchiha eye, famous for seeing through both traps and plots on the big screen as well as secret clauses and unbeneficial loopholes in giant corporate board room, would see through the game that Yamanaka was playing. But I guess it's true what they say: 'love is blind'.' Angrily he threw the magazine across the room toward the wall._

_Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, turned in her seat to face her husband, "Fugaku, dearest, you need to be easier on him, It isn't like he planned for her to leave him. He was heartbroken, and thought she was the one." She said as she rubbed his shoulders in an effort to alleviate the tension building there._

_"WELL HE WAS WRONG AND NOW WE HAVE TO DO MEDIA DAMAGE CONTROL," Fugaku seethed, "DAMN IT HOW COULD HE BE SO DAMN STUPID. WE NEVER HAD THIS PROBLEM WITH ITACHI." He ran his fingers through his hair in agitation._

_Sasuke back away from the door when he heard this, shock ran through his system as did anguish and disappointment at his father's words. Quickly he turned away from the door, pulled out his phone and dialed LAX. "Hi, what's the earliest flight you have to Connecticut….4:30 pm?" He looked down at his watch '2:45" he thought and he silently ran down the stairs, out the door and down to his car. He started the engine and spoke into the phone once more. "I'll take it" he said as he sped out the driveway. Not once did he look back._

**END FLASHBACK**

Reaching the riverbank he smiled as memories of fishing trips with his grandparents surfaced. Images of water fights with Itachi, his first real catch and summer barbeques made him feel warm and happy.

_'That's all I ever really wanted' _he thought as nostalgia filled him to the brim. But as he looked up to the Bull's Point Bridge, the warmth he felt gave way to ice as he ran and dived head first into the river swimming fiercely to where he saw the girl jump to her death.


	3. Chapter 3

**My story, unfortunately not my show, or characters even though I wish they were mine. **

**Chapter 3**

Hinata's POV

The water was like ice against her skin as she held her breath. Curling up her body as her baggy clothes began to weigh her down closer to the river floor. She closed her eyes, luxuriating in the burn she felt in her lung as she staved off the oxygen her body need to thrive.

_'Just a little bit longer'_ she thought as she opened her eyes, hoping to take a last look at place that would be her watery grave.

Slowly lifting her head, she turned to face the darkening moon, a smile graces her lips as the shadows begin to cloud her vision. Only the shadowy hand reaching for to take her to her mother registered before she was overcome by the darkness.

_'Mom….I am on my way, please…. Wait for me'_ she thought blissfully

Normal POV

_'Hold on'_ Sasuke thought almost desperately as he stretched his arm out farther to grab the girl before she sank deeper into the depths, where she would be out of his reach.

Fiercely he kicked his legs harder, propelling him the distance he needed to grab the front of her hoodie. Using as much strength as he could muster, he pulls her up so that he could hold her by her waist before shifting into a climb.

He pushed himself relentlessly, ignoring the burn he felt in his muscle, as he heads for the surface. _'Almost there'_ he thought, straining his legs and free arm to propel both him and the mystery girl closer to where oxygen would be. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the movement of his body and his grip on the girl as his the sound of his blood rushed in his ear. His vision began to blur over as his body fought his mind for the right to breathe.

_ 'Oh Kami….please let me make it'_ he pleaded in his mind, as if his thoughts would reach the mystical forces that controlled all life_ 'please let me save this girl'. _Panic and desperation began to consume him as he continually prayed to the Kami's for the strength to carry on. His vision began to blur over, even though his will still pushed for him to continue.

_'Please'_ he thought once more as despair began to set in and shadow began to edge around his sight.

As if the Kami's were gracing him with a response, his and the girls head breached the surface of the river. Gasping, his lungs graciously look in long draws of air and he struggled to keep both him and the girl afloat.

He looked down at her, he skin look unnaturally pale and her lips were slightly tinged blue. "Come on" he said, while smacking her lightly on the cheek to see if he could get a reaction. In response, her head lolled to the side, landing on his shoulder.

_'Shit'_ thought Sasuke as he paddled his way to the shoreline, he laid her body on the sand and began to give her CPR. He pushed down on her chest, hoping to push out any water that was blocking her lungs before he took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers to force some air down her throat.

Again he pumped her chest to push water of out her chest before taking a deep breath and exhaling into her mouth. "Come on," he said as he compressed her chest for the third time, "Don't give up now, you need to live!" He bent forward again and just as his lips were pressed against his, she began to cough up water.

Relieved, Sasuke gently raised her body up at an angle to pat her back, effectively expelling her body water, before laying her back down. He hovered over her, shaking her shoulder slightly, hoping she would open her eye, just to give him a sign that she would make it, before he carried her to his home.

The girl whimpered softly before she groggily opened her eye, she smiled weakly as she looked up at him and said one word before sleep consumed her.

Angel.

Sasuke's POV

He blinked, stunned into complete silence as the word left her mouth. 'Angel?' he thought as he bent over to lift her up bridal style, and carried her over to his cottage. "She must be really out of it if she thought that is what I am" he mumbled as he balanced her body in one hand and opened the door using the other before walking through and kicking it shut.

He walked over to the couch and laid her down, watching as she curled into the warmth that it provided her with. He reached over her and grabbed the edge of a throw blanket that rest on the couch and spread it over her. Sighed he sat back down on the armchair across from her and ran his fingers through his hair before dropping it lower across his face. _'What the hell am I gonna do now?'_ he thought as he leaned back and into his seat and looked up at his ceiling.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the Kami's to give him an answer to his problems. Both those that dealt with the life he lives and the mystery girl that now rested on his couch. He sighed again before standing and walking into the kitchen.

_'Well I might as well make a pot of tea and wait for her to wake up'_ he thought as he placed water in a kettle and dropping a filter packet filled black tea inside. _'Maybe then I can figure out what the hell is going on with her' _he thought as he glanced back at the girl.

Making his way back to the armchair, he sat down again, waiting for her to awaken. As he waited sleep began to overtake his frayed nerves and claim him. That is until he heard a scream….

Hinata's POV

_'This feels so nice and warm' _muses Hinata_, 'I swear Heaven feels nothing like earth. There everything was cold and harder and painful. This place is nothing like that'._ Slowly she began moving around _'maybe I should walk up, I wouldn't want momma and the angel she sent me to worry'_ she thought again as her movements became a bit more frantic.

Her movement stopped suddenly, she breathed in deep and then slowly began to open her eyes. As her vision cleared, she began to frown, and soon tears were in her eyes. _'It didn't work'_ she realized as she found herself staring at a roof rather than the fluffy white clouds reflecting the suns light that she always imagined to float above Heaven's sky.

She closed her eyes again and sighed. Before a single thought passed through her mind and chilled her to her bones: 'If I'm not dead, then where am I?' Eyes popping open, she slowly moved to sit up and looked around. She noticed the throw blanket that was wrapped around her body, and the dark bitter smell of black tea being made. She heard the pitter patter of rain drops falling and looked out the window only to see a darkened sky.

It was when she looked around the room a second time that she noticed it, the body of a man sitting in the shadows. Fear began to overtake her and she did the most reasonable thing she could think of. She screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke's POV

Jolted awake by her scream, Sasuke fell to the floor which proved to be beneficial for him as a glass vase shattered against the wall above him. Shocked, he looked back at the mystery girl who was holding another vase and a potted plant in her hand, ready to throw at him in a moment's notice. "wh-where a-am I?" she asked him, looking more like a caged animal, than a recently saved human being.

Slowly he stood, raising his hands to the side of his head in the universal gesture of "I mean you no harm". As he stood there, he did his best to make himself look as non-threatening as he could. He kept his hands to his side, his back facing the armchair he had vacated and kept eye contact with her.

"Hey….it's ok you're safe here" he said softly hoping to calm her down. She looked at his distrustfully, before looking around at the cabin for a third time. "w-why am I he-here?" she asked, looking at Sasuke suspiciously.

"You're here because I saved you from drowning…remember?" he replied, slowly inching his way forward to try and disarm her before she notices that it happened. She paused as her eyes slowly went from frightened and enraged lavender to a seemingly hollow, empty and dead pale white. "I wasn't supposed to be saved." she replied in a voice that was just as emotionally empty as her eyes were.

A chill went up his spine, stopping him cold as he slowly turned to give her his full attention "what do you mean you 'weren't supposed to be saved'?" he asked, his hands clenching into his fist

She turned her gaze towards him "It's simple… I wanted to die" she responded.

Hinata's POV

The room went silent as she watched him quacking with some unknown feeling….probably rage. She watched him as he tried to grasp what she said without exploding into a furious rampage, never saying a word, and letting an awkward silence overtake the room.

'_That rage is his problem'_ Hinata mused_, 'who the hell told him it was ok for him to interfere with my issues, certainly not me'._

Sighing she put her "weapons" down and went to sit on the couch, leaning her head back so that she would look up at the ceiling as she waited for the guy who ruined her plan to get his thoughts together.

"What's your name?" he asked her as he stood rigidly straight, no longer making eye contact with her as he still struggled to grasp the idea of her trying to commit suicide. She dropped her head from her gaze on the ceiling to him sharply, lifting her eyebrow in skepticism.

"I don't see how that information is relevant or beneficial to you" she replied crossing her arms across her chest as she watched the vein throb in the center of his forehead.

Enraged he look at her "THE FUCK IT ISN'T MY—" he began to yell at her before she interrupted him "yelling isn't gonna make me want to tell you my name." She smirked as she watched him grind on his teeth and obviously try to reign in his temper.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath "look, even if you didn't want me to" he said as he looked up at her, "I did save you... So can I at least know the name of the girl I saved?"

She sighed softly, "Fine, if it's that important to you, my name is Hinata Hyu—just Hinata." She lowered her gaze from his as she said that and turned to face the raining sky beyond the window.

Sasuke's POV

'_Just Hinata? Huh I wonder what happened to make her drop her last name' _thought Sasuke as the room went silent again "well…Hinata, it's raining pretty hard outside, would you like to stay the night I could bring you home tomorrow morning and explain the circumstances to your family when I drop you off."

"I have no family that would give two shits about happens to me so you don't have to worry about that," said Hinata as she stood up slowly, "anyhow, thanks for the offer but I think I'll take my chances in the rain." She moved to walk passed him and towards the front door.

He reached out and grabbed her forearm, gently stopping her from leaving before he pulled her back towards him. "Humor me" he said gently as he let his grip slide toward towards her wrist. '_Wow, her skin is really softly' _he thought just before she wrenched her hand away from his.

As he watched her, she cradled her wrist to her chest and took a step away from him and the door. "Why the hell does it matter if I stay or not" she asked him out loud, as she gently stroked her wrist. Looking at her, he noticed just how damp and waterlogged she appeared. She seemed so small and unhappy with life and Sasuke couldn't help but feel the need to save her from the torment that caused her to turn towards suicide for an answer.

Gingerly he took a step towards her and rested his hand on her shoulder and waited for her to look up at him "because I just saved you, I'd rather not have you putting yourself in danger so soon after I did. Stay the night and I'll get you to where you need to go tomorrow ok?" he smiled gently at her.

Slowly she nodded her head, accepting the offer that he gave her "ok then, since you seem so adamant about this" she said as she turned to go lay down on the couch again.

"I am," he replied, "look, there's a bathroom right down the hall I'll bring you something to change into so you don't have to sleep in wet clothes, when you're done, I'll leave a mug of black tea out for you"

She nodded her head and he smiled before leaving to find something she could sleep in. He went inside is bedroom to his drawer and pulled out a grey V-neck crew t-shirt for her to wear, a large towel a pair of socks, and a couple of clean sheets to put on the pull out bed. Then he turned and grabbed a pillow from his bed before walking out how the room and back towards the living room.

After placing the sheets and the pillow on the couch, he grabbed the shirt, the socks and the towel and carried them down the hall towards the bathroom door. "Hey Hinata…. I found some stuff you could wear for tonight." He said as he knocked on the door.

He waited and watched as she slowly opened and reached out and grabbed the stuff he brought her "Thanks" she said

He smiled but didn't replay as he walked away.

Hinata's POV

She closed the door after watching him walk away 'How the hell did it get this far', she thought as she pulled her giant hoodie over her head, and dropping it on the floor. She then pulled her skirt and shirt off before stepping into the warm spray of his shower.

Letting the water seep into her skin she moaned softly as it gently took away the chill left behind from her dive in the river, her eye closed as she lifted her face up to the warm water, allowing it the push her hair from her face, and darken from its usual indigo to black, she reached around, finding some of the shampoo that was kept in the and spread some on her hands before massaging it into her scalp. She sighed happily permitting all her trouble to temporarily drift from her mind as she washed and conditioned her long hair.

After 30 minutes in the shower, she finally stepped out, feeling both calm and refreshed. She slowly pulled on the shirt that her "savior" had graciously provided her with, and as she held it out in front of her she realized it would be far too big. She slipped in on over her head and put her arms through the short sleeve, and watched as the hem of the shirt fall to middle of her thighs, before sitting on the covered toilet seat and pulling his socks onto her legs.

Pulling the door open, she walked out of the bathroom towards the living room where she would be spending the night. As she walked out into the room she watched as her "savior" was bent over the pull out bed that came from within the couch. When she realized something _'How have I been in this man's house this whole entire time and never bothered to learn his name'_, coughing a bit to catch his attention she slowly walked into the room.

"Um mister…. I never got to ask you your name" she said softly as sat on the table directly behind him. She watched him turn to face her and stop the moment she was within his line of vision. Frozen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the delay, school is a lot busier than I hoped it would be, which sucks a lot. Anyhow, Naruto's not mine (although one can dream).**

Sasuke's POV

He should have realized that this girl….Hinata would be nothing but surprise after surprise following her intentional leap off of the Bull's End Bridge. But to him, this just seemed like cruel and unusual punishment towards him for being a Good Samaritan and saving her from the death that she wanted.

_'This is so far from what I thought she'd look like when she was wearing that large hoodie' _he mused as he subtly allowed his gaze to travel from her wet slightly curling hair to the edge of the collar the slid off over her shoulder to the hem of the shirt the seems to be trying to climb up her thigh and finally, his socks that seemed to caress her thighs gently.

As he drifted back to reality from his reverie, he realized that she was snapping in his face, shaking his head slightly he forced himself to pay attention but only caught the end of her sentence "—your name" she said.

"What?" respond as he forced himself to look at her face and focus and what was being said and not how soft her lips looked. He watched as she gazed at him dubiously before she leaned forward slightly and said "What's your name".

He blinked, realizing the in the entire time that she was in his home and conscious, he did not once mention his name. _'Wow, how that hell did I forget to do something so simple?'_ he pondered before he responded "Sasuke. My name is Sasuke."

Slowly she nodded her head before he watched her stand and extends her palm out towards him. "Well then Sasuke. Thank you for all of done for me," she said with a small smile, before it turned into a sarcastic smirk and continued with, "even though the effort was unwanted."

Rolling his eyes, he reached his hand out to shake her own, once again marveling at the soft smoothness that was her skin. With a bit of reluctance he slowly let of her hand, "it's no problem and I'm happy I saved you. "

She turned away some mumbling "well I'm not" softly under her breath as if to prevent him from hearing her. And although he heard her, he said nothing about it _'I'll just ask her later when she's a bet more comfortable'_ he thought as he threw a pillow to the top of the bed he made for her and pulled back the sheets.

"There you go, a nice and warm bed for the night" he said as he looked back at her with a barely there smile. He watched as she slowly walked over and sat down on the bed he made for her and smiles before saying "thank you" once more.

"Your wel—" he begins to say before the shrill shriek of the tea kettle cut him off. "I'll go bring you some tea," said over the shrieking as he walked towards the kitchen.

He pulled out to mugs from the cabinet about the stove and rinsed them out before pouring the now sweetened black tea into them and carrying the tea out to Hinata how was now leaning up against the back out he couch.

Hinata POV

She he began walking out of the room, she raised her head to look at the ceiling. A habit she found herself doing more and more frequently as the day wore on. '_Why couldn't it have worked'_ she thought, _'At least then I would have been able to escape the torment I would face when I get back to reality.'_

She sighed bitterly and wrapped her arms around her legs before resting her head on her knees.

As she wallows in her own torment, she lets the tears that were prickling the corners of her eyes to fall softly, as her body starts shaking from the silent sobs that racked her body. Completely vulnerable and lost in her own pain she forgot that she was not alone in the cabin, and only remembering when Sasuke gently lifts her head and while giving her a sympathetic look.

She wipes her face as the bitter tears of sadness slowed in their trails. Looking up at him through her red puffy eyes she took the mug of tea her held out for her and nodded her head in thanks.

She took a small sip of the tea, savoring its sweet taste as it calmed her nerves. '_I must have really needed this_' she contemplated as she took another sip of the tea. She let out a sigh full of satisfaction and contentment, something she had not felt since before her mother died.

"You know, sometimes talking about your problems make you feel better" she heard him say as he looked at her over the cusp of his mug.

She laughed bitterly, "maybe sometime, but when the problems involve life in general, I don't think I'll have enough time anyways." She ran her free hand through her hair and slip down to her neck, not noticing how Sasuke's eyes followed the trail.

So caught in her thoughts she didn't see how his eyes had darkened, "You never know until try" he said softly, "I may even be able to help."

Smiling sadly, she shook her head, "I think we're too different for there to be any similarities between us" she said as she took another sip of tea.

She watched as he raised his eyebrow, and stood up, "Really," he asked as he walked to sit beside her on "her" bed, "what does my life seem like to you that makes us so different?"

She blushed lightly before moving a bit to create some space between them. "You really want me to?" she asked him only to see him nod his head.

"Well from what I can see," she began as she gestured to the cozy cabin, "You were raised in a nice loving home, with wealthy loving parents. You look like an only child, but not spoiled. You probably never had a truly hard day of work; if you even have a job, and if you did it probably is some cushy job in your dad's office"

Sasuke's POV

Shock was an understatement was she described what she adamantly believed to be a accurate description of his life. _'Do I really look like I have it made in life?'_ he asked himself as she continued to list what she thought his work ethic was like.

"—in your dad's office" was the last thing he heard her say before he saw her lift her head to make eye contact with him; giving him a look the can only say "I know that I'm right to just admit it already".

He chuckled slightly and he watched as the look faltered before it returned. "Wow, so I guess you don't believe in the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover'." He said as he placed his now empty tea cup on the table beside the bed.

She smiled as him and replied, "why not if you already know what the truth is" she looked down at the tea cup in her hand. "Because you just might be wrong," he said, "I was raised in a nice house, but not a home, and even if it was a home, it wasn't a loving one. I have an older brother, and like you said, I am not spoiled, but only because I didn't want to be. I do have a job, and it's far from cushy, and nowhere near my dad's line of work."

Her eye's widened as she looked up at him "b-but your house is so-" she began as she gestured to the cabin, "Not this" he said to finish her sentence for her.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he was able to hide away from the questions that lingered in her eyes. However, he knew that he would have to eventually and decided you use it to learn about her as well. "I'll tell you what" said Sasuke as he lowered his gaze back to hers, "You tell me you story, and what lead you to trying to off yourself,, and I'll let you know mine. Do we have a deal?" He stuck out his hand, waiting for her to seal the deal and give him the chance to find out about her.

He watched as she stared at his hand, contemplating the benefits of not telling him, of just laying down. He felt it coming and said "You don't have to tell me everything right now. Just what pushed you towards suicide and in exchange, I'll let you know what made me run from my home," he looked at her, "It'll help you to talk about it."

With some hesitation, he saw her reach out and place her hand into his and say only one word. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto isn't mine, neither are the characters, but no one can take this story from me.**

Hinata's POV

"So you wanna know my story, well like I said, I can't tell it all, at least not right away," she said while resting the mug on the nightstand beside her before she started to play with the blanket that laid on her knees, "but I can tell you about the straw."

She knew that what she said had confused him as he immediately answered her "the straw?"

She looked up, lost in her bitter memories "the straw that broke my back," she mumbled simply, "the one that made me want to die."

Sighing, she closed her eye to avoid facing him while simultaneously keeping bitter tears at bay "Um… how does this start," she said as she sniffles a bit, "I guess I'll start with how I wake up in the mornings. On a more or less normal day, my alarm clock would wake me, I guess. That way I could make breakfast for everyone, eat and still be out of the house before anyone woke, telling the only person who would listen to me when my family wasn't around to keep the food warm."

"And who was the only person that would listen?" he asked her softly. "The maid" was all she said in response, "But don't for a second think that this made me feel better, that I had someone on my side. She was friends with my dad, and therefore, when he was around I was just as important as a speck of dust on a wall. And because of her friendship with my dad, I can't confide in her either, she'd just tell him what I've said so I was alone even when someone was around and listening to me."

"Oh…" was all that she heard him say as she contemplated, what else about her life she felt comfortable talking about with him. "Anyway, we're getting off track, so…can you wait until after to ask questions?" she asked looking up at him, pleading silently for him to agree to her terms.

As he nodded his head slowly in agreement and said "Please continue, I won't ask questions until later." Exhaling a shaky breath she nodded her head and continued with her story.

"Like I was say….umm… I'd tell the maid to keep the food warm and leave for school, and wouldn't come home until right after dinner to avoid my sister and dad." She said before her voice took on a more sarcastic tone, "But I guess my "angelic" little sister, didn't enjoy the fact that she could not torment me the way she wanted to, so she stole my alarm clock. Making it impossible for me to wake up and leave on time."

"At first I could handle it; I mean it wasn't bad, just, mean words. And I could handle that, I mean that's all I ever heard from my father, so why not just deal with my sister's hurtful terms as well and on those days, I'd skip breakfast, to avoid her. But then one day I guess she felt like words weren't enough to break me, so she came into my room and woke me up by pulling my hair."

She curled up her head resting on her knees, as tears began to race doing her cheeks, no matter how unwilling she was. "She'd drag me out of bed and onto the floor and say 'wake up and get out bitch' before she'd leave. I suppose that at one point she had enough of the minor torment and decided to tell my father, because I was woken this morning by a bucket of ice water and my father basically reminding me of how worthless I am." She said as her voice waivered, revealing how upset she really is over the ordeal she went through.

Her body started to shake as sobs began to leave her mouth, lifting her balled hands she wiped her face, trying to clean it of her tears, and reclaim the strength she had before.

Sasuke's POV

All he saw at this point was red from the rage he felt. How could a family be so cruel to someone who obviously care more about them then she should. He moved closer to her, resting his hand on her back to rub in circles and hopefully comfort her.

Unwillingly she began to lean into him, hiding her tearful face into his chest as he patted her back gently to give her the comfort she genuinely craved. "Look if you don't want to finish you the story then you really don't have too" he whispered softly. He watched and felt as she shook her head against his chest. "Don't you remember what you told me, that sometimes talking about it helps to make you feel better?" She asked as she lifted her tear stained face from his chest to look him in the face, which at the point to him was filled with heartbreaking beauty, "Sasuke… I want to feel better."

Stunned he numbly nodded his head letting her know that as long as she wanted to talk, he was willing to listen, meanwhile thinking _'this type of beauty should be cherished and cultivated, not beaten down and abused'._

Gently he ran his hand up and down her back, and felt her shiver against him. "You ready to keep going?" he asked as she slowly left the comfort of his chest and arms. He watched her nod her head and clear her throat before she reengaged her tale again.

Hinata's POV

"After my father left the room, she had called me a bitch again, so I thought that maybe if I corrected her, at told her that what she was saying was disrespectful, maybe it would convince her to stop. So I told her that it was wrong, the way she talked to me, because I was her older sister." She said sadly before looking up at you, "You know what she said to me?"

He watched as he shook his head signifying that he didn't know, and she smiled "Well after she proceeded to pull me out of bed by my hair and said and I quote: "You are NOT my Sister Hinata!... You Hinata are nothing but hated trash. A curse that we of the Hyuga clan must suffer with and to be honest… Everyone would probably like you better dead." Can you image how it felt to hear my sister say that? And at the moment, I thought that it might be a good idea. But I didn't even consider putting it into action yet. I swear."

She had tears sitting on the corners of her eyes as she looked at the bed. "It wasn't until I made the mistake of confessing my feelings to a boy that I felt like crap." she sighed softly after saying that, "He embarrassed me in front of the

"Sasuke?" she said.

"Yes, Hinata" he answered her.

"Isn't it so wrong to love someone and only want for them to love you back?" she asked as she drew images on the bed with her fingers.

She didn't see Sasuke's eyes darken in anger as she fiddled with the sheets.

"No Hinata," he replied in a laconic and somewhat angry voice, "there is nothing wrong with loving and wanting love returned. The problem lies with the people we were unfortunate enough to give our love to."

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "Well that was my story," she said as she turned her body to face him, "Now it's your turn."

**R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**My story, not my characters, would be awesome if they were though. **

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"Well… my story isn't as….harsh as your," said Sasuke, "but it was able to hurt me….to make me leave my home."

Hinata tilted her head to the side "what happened?" she asked him gently even as her curiosity crept into her voice.

"She did" she replied as his eye went blank even as his thinly veiled rage shook his voice.

He didn't her shirk away from the barely controlled rage she heard in his voice, but she did feel her rest her head on his shoulder and gently rub his arm in an effort to help keep him calm. "She who?" asked Hinata softly.

"Ino Yamanaka "he said simply before looking down. His voice now steady even as his hand began clenching tightly, to the point at which his knuckles start to turn white.

"The pop star?" she asked him in a slightly startled voice, looking up at him with wide luminescent eyes.

He looked at her for a while thinking '_Please don't be one of her fans' _his body slightly tensed as he gritted his teeth and said "yes".

"Oh" She replied while nodding her head slowly and before she looked as him, wanting him to continue his story.

"You're not upset by that?" He asked slightly surprised by her lack of reaction.

He watched as a look of confusion crossed her face "why would I be upset?"

"Well most of the women that I've talked to practically idolize her. The use her to be a role model for their own lives and enjoy listening to her sing." He said slowly to see if her belief on Ino would change.

"Really, well my only female role model is my mother and in all honesty, I'm more into creating my own music than to listening to someone else." She replied factually, "Besides if I did listen somebody else's wouldn't be Ino's that's for sure. I'd probably listen to Temari Sabaku."

He growled out as he heard the name Sabaku jumping off the bed, startling Hinata as he began to pace up and do the living room area, leaving Hinata to stare in wonderment.

"What's wrong" She asked?

"Sabaku" Sasuke spat out venomously.

"Did Temari-sama offend you in some way?" She asked him confused by the rage that her name incited inside of Sasuke.

"No but her brother did" he growled out angrily, running his fingers through his hair.

"Does it have something to do with Ino-san?" she asked softly, hoping that he wouldn't blow up on her.

He did nothing but growl at her, but that gave her the answer that she required. She walked up to him and put her on his shoulder, not realizing how his muscles relaxed under her touch.

"Tell me what happened" she said before leading him to the flip out bed they sat on before.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor.

"He was my best friend," he began slowly, "Even though he was considered a "Bad boy" by most of Hollywood, Gaara Sabaku and I had been through so much together that I had considered him to be the brother that I actually wanted but was unlucky enough not to have."

He stared blankly at the wall he continued his story.

"He was with me the day I met her. When she first approached us" he said as he began to weave his tale for her

**Flashback**

_Gaara and Sasuke smirked at each other across the lanes from under their helmets, both planning to outdo the other as their motorcycles hummed, filling the air with excitement, adrenaline and testosterone._

_"Get ready Sasuke" taunted Gaara as he revved the engine in an effort to try and intimidate him, "because I'm gonna wipe the floor with your ass"_

_Sasuke chuckled and shook his head "Not even in your dreams Sabaku" he replied as he leaned a bit forward, to give himself a bit of an edge, "Where's the line?"_

_"The Galleria Mall of course" replied Gaara as he turned to face the stoplight._

_"Fine by me," said Sasuke smirking, "I hope you enjoy the view my exhaust pipe gives you" _

_The light went from red to green and both men sped off, swerving through lanes of traffic, making sharp turns and cutting off other vehicles. They both laughed and egged each other on, but before long Sasuke swerved to the forefront in the race._

_"Shit!" he laughed as he heard Gaara swear over the roar of his Yamaha motorcycle. The revved his engine again before speeding off, leaving Gaara cursing and muttering before he stepped on the gas to try and pass him. _

_Gaara tried his best to pass him in the final mile but it was too late, Sasuke had already had enough distance between them the even if he were to step on the gas he would not have been able to overcome it in time._

_Frowning, Gaara pulled off his helmet the moment he came to a complete stop._

_"I told you that you would lose to me" said Sasuke smirking as he got off his bike and chained it to the bike post._

_"Whatever man," Gaara replied sourly while doing the same, "let's just go inside already." _

_Sasuke jokingly slapped Gaara on the back as they walked in, camera's flashing as paparazzi jumped out of their hiding spots to get pictures of Hollywood's bad boy duo. _

**Pause Flashback **

"It sounds like you two were really close and knew how to have a good time" said Hinata

"Yea," replied Sasuke, "like I said before, he was the brother I always wanted but didn't get." He stood up and walked to the window, watching as the raindrops slid down the glass.

"We met Ino that day….We thought she was so unique at the time" said Sasuke.

"What do you mean by unique?" asked Hinata.

"In a town where women are snobbish socialites who think their Kami's gift to Earth or man eating gold-diggers trying to climb the social pyramid, or some twisted combination of both. She was different, actually nice," Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "At least that's what it seemed like at the time."

He listened to the rain hitting the window, knowing that she would patiently wait until he was ready to continue, and give him input when and where it was needed.

Slowly he turned to look back at her. He saw her sitting near the edge of the bed; her long shapely legs were tucked beneath her and her long hair pulled to the left side of her head, exposing her swan-like neck on the right.

_'Damn, she is too attractive and innocent looking for her own good,'_ Sasuke contemplated, _'and I don't even think she's trying. She looks completely unaware of the affect she has on people.' _

He cleared his throat before looking away from her again. "Anyhow, we became a trio soon after," he said, "It was always Gaara, Ino, and Sasuke against the world."

He smiles slightly, as the bittersweet memories washed through him, drowning him in unwanted nostalgia. "Those times were fun, and life was easy at the time" He said softly, "Ino was a pop star rising on the charts, and Gaara and I were her two movie star badass partners in crime."

He looked up at her again his he smile softly, "sounds like a wonderful time, what changed" she asked him softly.

"Ino did…well at least how she acted around me" said Sasuke, "It was really random, one day she just called me over and from that moment, she, was just different with me. But the moment I saw her that day, I knew where I stood with her and I liked it so I went with it. Not telling Gaara."

**Resume Flashback **

_"—Why you so obsessed with me? Boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me. When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me. Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress, Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this—" _

_He groaned in irritation knowing that it was Ino calling him, even though she knew that he always took nap between 3 and 4 p.m. so that he could be well rested before he got on set._

_"What" he said petulantly as he pinched the bridge of his nose to control his rising temper._

_"Well," replied the playfully feminine voice on the other end of the line, "what crawled up your ass and died Sasuke?"_

_"Your moral decency that's what," he replied irritably, "Why did you call me Ino, you know I like to sleep before going to work."_

_"Sasu, I need you to come over its important" said Ino cutely._

_"What do you need me to come over for" he asked curiosity over taking the irritation._

_"It's a surprise, so just get over here and come up to my room. You still have the key I gave to you and Gaara right?" she asked._

_"Yea," he said, "I still have it, and I'll be over in ten minutes ok?"_

_"Perfect" she replied happily before hanging up the phone._

_-TEN MINUTES LATER-_

_Sasuke took off his helmet and replaced them with his sunglasses, 'this better be important or I'm so getting her ass back for it' he groused, before pulling out his copy of her house key and unlocking her door._

_"I'm here Ino," He called out as he began the trek up the stairs to her room to, "What was so important that you had to wake me up."_

_He opened the door and found Ino's room covered in rose petals and lit candles, as music softly played in the background._

_'What the hell is going on' wondered a bewildered Sasuke._

_Just then, Ino walked out of her bathroom, wearing nothing but a short sheer navy blue robe. _

_"Sasuke!" she said happily when she saw him, "You made it"_

_"You said it was important," said Sasuke stoically before looking around again, "Right?"_

_ "It is…please sit." She said blushing slight as she gestured to her rose petal cover bed._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the fact that she was blushing and slowly moved to sit on her bed, then followed her with his eyes as she moved to sit next to him._

_"So—" began Sasuke to try to get Ino to make her point as fast as possible, but before he could say more she launched herself at him, trapping in a deep and passionate kiss._

_His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her waist; however, shock caused him to be momentarily unresponsive to her advances. But when he recovered he gently pulled away from her, holding her at arm's length to keep her from kissing him again._

_"What the hell was that for?" He said panting slightly while trying his hardest to keep his hands from roaming her scantily clad form._

_She blushed redder "This is what I wanted to tell you Sasu-kun," she said in a slightly more timid voice, "I kissed you to tell you I'm in love with you."_

**End Flashback**

"So she confessed to you and you accepted her affections then" said Hinata.

Sasuke nodded his head slowly, before he ran his finger through his hair. "I took it slowly for her. I was painfully slow, because I wanted our first everything to be special and memorable," he said softly, "I wanted her to feel like every moment would last forever."

He sighed softly and looked up at the roof "Anyhow, after a year and eight months of dating, I decided to ask for her hand in marriage. She agreed to be my wife."

He ran his hand through his hair slowly "then on our very wedding day, when we are to say our vows, before the alter of the Kami's, she announces that she loves someone else," he clenched his fist tightly turning his knuckles white, "she had the gall to walk up to Gaara who was my best man and kiss him before she grabbed his hand and they both ran out of the church hall."

He chuckled bitterly before a scowl formed on his face. "Two months and a quarter million dollars…. All wasted on a woman I thought was the love on my life" He said with an edge in his voice.

He closed his eyes, not noticing the quiet footsteps that made their to him, but he was startled a bit when he felt the small slender arms enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," said Hinata softly, "no one should have to go through that"

She sniffled a bit as tears began to collect in her eyes at the thought of Sasuke's pain.

He turned slightly in her embrace and whipped her tears away _'It's so nice to have someone feel sorry form me rather than blame me for how it happened' _he thought.

"Hey it's over and done with," he said and he embraced her a bit, "there is nothing that can be done any more."

He watched Hinata pull back slightly "No"

Confused he replied "No what?"

"There is something that you can do" she said simply

"And what would that be?" he asked her curiously

"Two words Sasuke," she said as she looked up at him, "Get Even"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, life got complicated for a while.**

**R&R**

**Song: Obsessed by Mariah Carey**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**My plot, my story but not my characters.**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

_'I really don't think I heard her right'_ mused Sasuke, as he looked down at the petite girl that he still had wrapped comfortably in his arms.

"Get Even?" he questioned, an eyebrow rising slightly as she nods her head firmly.

"Yes Sasuke, you can get revenge on them for all the things that they've done to hurt you," said Hinata as she left his arms and walked over to the window, staring at the inky blackness.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her walk away from him, trying to resist the urge to pull her back into his chest.

"So how would I go about getting even with them," he asked as he moved to stand next to her, "because if I do anything at this point it'll only look petty and vindictive and I'm just not that type of guy."

_'Besides I wouldn't want to give them that satisfaction of letting them know how much they got to me'_ he thought as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He watched as she slowly shook her head and a pensive expression took root on her face "Your right," she said with a sigh before, wrapping her arms around her waist, "You'd have to play this smart, so that you don't look bad while showing Ino-san that she is replaceable and outdo Gaara-san at the same time."

She began pacing the room as he watched on, leaning on the wall beside the window.

_'She is surprisingly into this "Revenge" idea'_ mused Sasuke as he smirked while watching her, _'I wonder what she'll come up with.'_

"You need to show Gaara-san that he'll never have what you have," She said with a smile, "and Ino was just a shallow girl who wasn't ready for what you could offer her."

"Yes," she said in a soft but excited voice as she turned and faced him, "You need to show them both that what you could give is true love and devotion, admiration, adoration, and that when it's the right person nothing can stop it."

Tentatively she stepped forward "Do you know any women that Gaara doesn't know?" she asked.

The moment the question was asked, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. And he stepped towards her in a semi-playful, semi-menacing manner.

"I don't want to be set up Hinata," he said as he began to corner he against the wall, secretly enjoying the pink blush that colors her cheek and the warmth that the hand currently placed on his chest provided him with, " besides that paparazzi would not it was fake."

He crowded her space, placing a hand on the wall beside her head and the other on her hip. Smirking all the while, he slowly he lowered his head so that his forehead rested lightly against her own.

"Besides the only woman that I know that Gaara doesn't know," said Sasuke as he gently caressed her thigh, "Is you Hi-na-ta".

Hinata's POV

_'What the hell does he think he's doing'_ thought a panicked Hinata as she watched Sasuke wrap her leg around his waist.

"W-wait Sasuke!" She said in a panicky voice as she gently but firmly pushed him away from her and kept him at arm's length.

She watched as the sensuous fire he saw in his gaze dim a bit, causing a shiver to slip up her spine.

"What is it Hinata?" he asked, slowly and lightly stroking her thigh.

She gasped softly, shaking a bit as each caress he gave her allowed more goose bumps to bloom along her thigh.

"i-i ca-can't he-help y-you w-with t-this," she stuttered out softly breaking away from his heated gaze to look down at the carpeted floor.

"Oh?" he questioned as he observed her reaction to his touch, with a small smirk on his face, "and why not"

She whimpered softly as his fingers danced lightly against her throat, stroking her collarbone tenderly. She gulped softly as she watched him move closer to her.

_'I don't really understand what's going on here,'_ thought a slightly shaken Hinata as her hands went from pushing him away to clenching his shirt to keep him close to her, '_But I have to stop it, I shouldn't be feeling like this.'_

"Tell me why you can't Hinata?" he whispered against her throat, "everything that a good couple needs to have is available and very much so present at this moment."

She blushed red and looked away from him as she shook her head, signifying how wrong his ideology is.

"Y-you'r-re w-wrong" she whimpered out to him as she felt him began to lower his head.

Sasuke's POV

_'She really is adamant about not helping me with this is she'_ she mused humored at her blatantly futile efforts to deny the obvious heat and attraction that simmered between them.

"Hinata," he whispered against her neck, loving how she tensed up against him, as if waiting for his lips to graze her skin, "You have to help me, and you're the only one I will accept help from."

"W-why me?" she asked shivering, as his second arm envelops her, pulling her body closers to his own.

"Because," he said as he began to rub the base of her back mildly, " Three: If I do go along with this plan of yours I want to do it with someone I know , like and am reasonably attracted to. Two: I need someone to confide in about this and if you're not around for me to talk to I could go crazy. One and most importantly: You have to get your revenge to and I really want to help you get it."

He watched as she shook her head again, as if to clear her thoughts and to signify her displeasure at the idea at the same time.

"That's not possible" she said as she began to squirm in his arms, "my pain is quiet, and unassuming, I can deal with it. But your pain was witnessed worldwide; you deserve to get vengeance for it."

"Pain is pain Hinata," said Sasuke in a tensed voice, "just because it wasn't televised doesn't mean anything, besides, you obviously can't handle it because if you could, we would not have met."

He watched as she struggled harder and unconsciously ground herself against him.

_'Kami give me strength,_' he moaned out in his mind as he felt her heat brush up against his lengthening groin, _'I don't want to let her go, but if she feels this it'll make her even more unwilling.'_

Reluctantly he slowly backed away, letting her out of his arms and away from his growing length.

Hinata's POV

She blinked slightly as she felt the warmth of Sasuke's arms slowly slip from around her body.

"Fine, Hinata, I won't pressure you about it anymore" she heard him say softly.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up to see him heading for his bedroom.

"Y-You're not?" she asked him, startled but at the same time relieved at him respecting her wishes to be left out of the revenge scheme that she created for him.

She watched as he nodded his head before looking at her from over his shoulder. "Yep instead of fighting you on the issue I'm just gonna wait until you want to agree," he said before he began to walk to his room, "Anyhow, I'm gonna take you to school tomorrow so get some rest ok."

He left her opened mouthed and shocked as he shut the door to his bed room.

"Bossy!" she said while pouting. She then stuck out her tongue at him before she returned to the pull out bed that she sat on previously. She looked to the door that separated her from Sasuke.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke" she said softly, knowing that he probably couldn't hear her.

Pulling the covers up to her shoulder she closed her eyes and let sleep over take her.

Sasuke's POV

He smiled softly as he heard her wished him a goodnight and he slipped into his own bed.

"Goodnight Hinata" she replied before he fell fast asleep.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
